Want to Know My Secret? (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Want to Know My Secret?. Season 1 Episode 1: Eclispe sic Upload Date: May 13, 2013 One day, on the way home from a friend's house, Emily finds a beautiful green pearl necklace. Curious, she puts it on just as an eclipse takes place. Episode 2: A Secret For Two Upload Date: June 12, 2013 Emily has a weird dream, in which someone tries to tell her about the necklace she found. She accidentally gets wet, and pops a tail. Her friend, Lucy, comes over, and goes for a swim. Little does she know, Emily follows her. While at a secret cave, Lucy tells Emily she is a mermaid too. Episode 3: Mermaid Meeting Upload Date: July 22, 2013 Emily thinks about what Lucy told her a few days ago at the beach, and goes for a walk. While there, she finds a note from a mysterious person named Alicia. Emily gets a phone call from Lucy the day she is supposed to meet Alicia, and decides to meet both of them there. Alicia tells Emily about the mermaid test, and the two of them set up a time. Episode 4: The Test Upload Date: July 30, 2013 Emily gets a text from Alicia asking if she is ready for the test. Emily meets her there and Alicia explains that she has to stare at the full moon. Luckily, she passes, but for some reason Lucy doesn't show up at all. Episode 5: Powers? Upload Date: August 24, 2013 The doorbell rings and Emily finds a potion with the label "Mermaid Mist" on it. Of course, she drinks it. Soon she discovers that she can control water, and Alicia and Lucy show off their boiling and freezing powers. They decide to go swimming, and Alicia tells Emily something very important, not knowing that a sneaky mermaid is eavesdropping on them. Episode 6: The Dark Stormcloud Part 1 Upload Date: August 31, 2013 A mysterious thief steals Alicia's ring--the one that keeps the bad mermaids away. Lucy knows who took the ring, but telling Emily the truth backfires when Emily doesn't want to see her again. Meanwhile, something very strange is happening to Alicia. Is it just that she's worried about the ring? Or is it because she's turning into something she's not? Part 2 Upload Date: September 6, 2013 Lucy is feeling more and more guilty about taking Alicia's ring. she knows that Alicia is turning evil, and that she's lost both of her best friends. Lucy comes up with an idea that might just fix everything. Might. Episode 7: A Casual Day at the Park Upload Date: October 18, 2013 Emily is distracting herself at the park when she notices Alicia, who's been avoiding her. She finally confronts her friend, and they work out what's happening--and how little time they have left. Episode 8: The Battle Upload Date: March 24, 2014 Season 2 Episode 1: Paranoia Upload Date: June 2, 2014 Lucy is still having trouble grasping the fact that Alicia is dead. Alicia's words from the day they vanquished her are still bouncing around in her head, causing the once happy and silly girl to sink into isolation and fear. Meanwhile, Emily's family is going to Canada for the weekend and she goes to ask Lucy for help. Afraid that Emily would start seeing Alicia too, she refuses. Lucy's worst nightmare is on the brink of coming true, but is she just being paranoid? Episode 2: Zapped Upload Date: July 21, 2014 Emily is in Canada, and she does NOT like it. She can't help but yearn to be back in the ocean, or with Lucy. Speaking of Lucy, she calls Emily in a panic, claiming she keeps seeing Alicia everywhere. Emily tries to calm her down, but nothing seems to work. Meanwhile, Alicia has followed Emily and learned how to use the shell necklace she found in the moon pool. She tracks Emily down and zaps her with her powers and the necklace at the same time, causing Emily to collapse. Episode 3: Watch Your Back Upload Date: September 12, 2014 Episode 4: Evil in Disguise Upload Date: November 30, 2014 Alicia is having a hard time figuring out what to do next. While in the moon pool during a full moon Alicia gets a new tail, along with an idea. She disguises herself as Lucy. Clueless, Emily falls for Alicia's plan and while temporarily distracted, Alicia steals her necklace. Episode 5: Keeping Secrets Upload Date: March 22, 2015 Emily is suffering from depression of becoming a dark mermaid. Lucy tries to cheer her up by getting her out of the house but nothing works. Finally she gives up and leaves Emily by herself. But when Lucy hears Emily scream, she starts to realize something's very wrong. Will she be able to help Emily? Episode 6: Good Gone Bad Upload Date: April 6, 2015 It's official- Emily Sinclair has become a bad mermaid! Just like Lucy at the very beginning of the show, she is in all black and isn't the sweet and funny Emily we used to know. Lucy has vanished without a trace and Alicia has been able to watch the whole scene from a crystal ball of hers. What happened to Lucy, and will Alicia and Emily really team up to take over the sea? Episode 7: Broken Friendships Upload Date: May 7, 2015 Turns out, Emily has a new power, and she can teleport people! That's how Lucy ended up in the moonpool, trapped. Luckily, she manages to escape and find Emily, but she's with Alicia now. Will Lucy be able to bring the real Emily back, or is their friendship broken forever? Episode 8: Two Against One Upload Date: August 22, 2015 Lucy looks back on all the good times she and Emily used to have before she became a bad mermaid. With a heavy heart, she prepares to fight for the freedom of the mermaids and herself. She tells them she's going to fight them if they don't stop their plan to take over the mer world, but of course they don't comply, and the battle begins. Category:Want to Know My Secret? Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes